The present inventor was struck by the complexity, hardware, tools and caulking needed to install a kitchen sink disposer bracket and sink strainer drain assembly. Also, the four main disposer bracket assemblies were incompatible with each other. The flange on top of the sink bottom collected water, debris, bacteria, fungi and sometimes rusted. The seam left an ugly seam which leaked if not installed properly. The time and inconvenience involved in the install was considerable and expensive. Also, the strainer baskets would not seal the various disposer splashguards. This necessitated a separate plug and sometimes allowed unwanted debris to enter the disposer. This was especially a hindrance on single bowl sinks. The present inventor set out to develop a seamless sink with an integrated universal disposer/strainer mounting system (seamless sink) that eliminated these concerns.